Lost In Stereo
by Engyinelllaa
Summary: He's just a cello-tape because she sees right through him. She's everything that he thinks of. Her bubblegum smile is just enough to capture his heart. Now he's watching her from faraway as she dances on the dance floor. If only he could find a way to seize her heart.


Hello everyone :D I'm new here and this is my first story ;3 Please don't go hard on me. Lol. Reviews will be appreciated! Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail! :) xoxo

**Lost In Stereo**

She's dancing alone.  
He couldn't do much but glance at her from faraway, his eyes never leaving from her.

She's out of control.  
He could only hold his breath as she starts swinging her head and flipping her hair. Blonde curls bounce from her shoulders and they frame her perfect heart-shaped face. The maroon strapless dress clings to her body, showing the curves of her assets. Her ears are adorned by a dangling ruby earring and her lips coated by a layer of cherry pink lip gloss. A queer tattoo of a rose trails from her the crook of her neck to her left shoulder.

He sits back, observing the girl. Her pale white high heels make a "clunk clunk" sound as she twirls around and dances on the dance floor. His admiration for this girl has grown. The girl is favorable by everyone. And he just loves every little thing about her.

He doesn't know her name.  
The first time they met, he managed to have the guts to ask her name and she just smiles,  
"Call me Blondie."  
"Eeh. Hi. I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe." At least, he managed to tell her his name.

His friends usually tell him that he should lower his pride a little if he wants to win over her. But he's too stubborn to do that.  
Her bubblegum smile is just enthralling.  
He usually doesn't try that hard for a girl before. He is slender young man, proud and he has the looks with blonde hair jutting out in every direction and he displays a "cool image". The kind that makes girls throw themselves at him but he has his attention on only one girl. It was that smile that caught his attention and turned his world upside down. She smiles back flirtatiously at every guy that compliments her but she's totally out of his reach.

He sees her in the weekends.  
She works near his place during the weekends, doing a morning shift delivery near his place. He sees her every morning, usually in a hot tank top and some shorts, traveling around in a bicycle, a mp3 player in her pocket and humming along a perfect tune.  
She likes drowning the whole world through her earphones.  
He once tried talking to her. When she delivered his letter, he tried starting a conversation with her with a simple "hey." But he guessed she was lost in her own world, earphones plugged in.

She's lost in stereo.  
She loves music. More than anything, he guesses. And the reason she's usually here, is not because of the boys but to _**dance.**_

She's so dangerously beautiful.  
Now she makes her way to the stage, legs swinging forth and back as she snatched the microphone and announcing the song she will sing. A round of applause sounds and he leans in with a smirk on his face, eyeing the blonde goddess.

She has a captivating voice.  
Her voice soars through the microphone and the whole club goes quiet just to listen her voice. He is just winded up in her alluring voice.

Her chocolate brown eyes are so powerfully attractive.  
She has this set of amazing and appealing chocolate eyes. He wants to wake up every morning, gazing into her chocolate orbs. Something always stirs inside him if he ever makes an eye contract with her. Maybe it's his feelings for the girl consuming her.  
She strums the guitar so gracefully, full with perfection to the brim and she sings her song professionally.

She turns him on.  
He can't just leave her alone. It might sound crazy but he occasionally stalks her and unknown to her, he's been at her apartment, work place and every music stalls she went. She is just so mysteriously attractive yet, it's an agony not knowing her name.

She has a switchblade personality.

He can't just sit and watch as men try to woo over her. He remembered when he saved her from the hands of a perverted old man. She just mumbled a "thanks" and the smile then she just walks away. He knows her secret. Her beautiful self is just a cover. Her cover was blown the moment she laid her eyes on him. There was something beneath those eyes; a snakebite heart and a very dangerous girl.

Despite her flaws, he still wants her.

He watches as she finishes her song and waves at everyone. His heart skips a beat when her brown orbs lands on his blue eyes. The gaze lasts for a few seconds and it was her who pulled away. Then she walks down the aisle and perches on a chair next to him, her bubblegum lips etched into a very cunning sexy smile and batting her eyelashes seductively. He smirks and twirls the red-cocktail in the glass in his hands.

"Who wants to volunteer to sing the next song?"  
His hands immediately shoots up in the air and he gets up to sing on the stage. Maybe he has to lower his pride a little after all.

A song dedicated to you.  
There's a song that perfectly fits his situation; he's hopelessly in love with a girl that doesn't even notice him.

Lost in stereo.

To the girl, that is drowned in the world of music; lost in the stereo. He signals to the drummers and the musicians and counts before he starts to sing. He brings the microphone a few inches from his mouth. He knows what he's going to sing. If it goes right, he'll be able to gain het attention. He just have to try. Try to win over her heart. The whole club goes quiet. He nervously glances around the crowd, searching for a familiar blob of blonde hair. Then he finds her in his seat, arms crossed over her chest, sending him a judging look.

"Lost in Stereo. Lost in Stereo. Lost in Stereo. Lost in Stereo."  
He keeps his eyes fixated on her brown orbs. He pours his feelings into this song and he closes his eyes as the words form on his lips.  
"She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands. Lost in the stereo. Tearing up the radio."  
He inhales and pictures the blonde in his head. She is just so breathtakingly gorgeous and dangerous.

"She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb. Blowing up I'll take you down."  
He sees her as a mystique beauty, with her beautiful sleek blonde hair and those mesmerizing brown eyes.  
She's a bomb that has to be taken down.

"Living in a radio. Lost in the stereo round."  
He watches her from the platform. Her brown eyes are focused on him and she slightly cocks her head to the side and claps her hand rhythmically.

"She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo."  
He focuses on her as he sings those lyrics. And the latter shakes her head and a smile spreading across her face. It is clear that she's enjoying the song.

"She's out of control. So beautiful."  
His voice softens and he gives her a nervous smile. The blonde has now gotten up from the seat and is now on the dance floor.

"Lost in stereo. Lost in stereo."  
A smirk forms on his lips. This girl is wholly devoted to music.

"And I've been.. waiting... for so long... but she'll never know. I'm losing hope cause she's so.."  
He feels his pulse pumping in his veins.  
The blonde turns her attention from the dance floor and gives him a dangerous seductive smile.

"Lost in Stereo. Lost in Stereo."  
Looks like she finally acknowledges him.  
He sings the second verse whole heartedly, giving his best shot.

"Shake down on saturday. Sit back gotta catch my breath. Cause every time I see her she's gonna take it back somehow."  
He feels his cheeks warm up. It's kind of embarrassing to confess a girl with the song, no?

"Tattoos with a switchblade attitude. Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile."  
He sheepishly sings the next verse in a hush voice.

"Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down."  
Everyone cheers and some wolf-whispers. He can hear the squeals and cheers of the girls but he's just focused on a certain blonde girl. Now she's watching him, eyes burning with passion and desirable feelings.  
A warm feeling spreads through his chest as he sings the chorus.

"She's so lost in stereo. Lost in stereo."  
He repeats the word and every time, bring a level of excitement in his heart. When he finally finished with the chorus, he waves his hand at the crowd and gets ready for the bridge part.

He rocks his head back and forth gently, enjoying the sensation and the attention he's gathering. He exhales and inhales sharply.  
"And I'm just like a cello tape cause she sees right through me, I know.." He lowers his tone but his gaze lingers on the blonde and reflects unspeakable emotions.  
"She's glitter and gold."  
He sometimes wonders whether he's good enough for her.  
"And that's the price I pay when.. I don't even know her name."

He has asked enough. The agony of not knowing the name of the girl you secretly desires for is unforgettable.

"She's slipping away."

Every attempt he tries to talk to her, she's just drowned in her own world, separated and isolated.  
A pang of emotions hits him and he closes his eyes as he sings in a gentle voice.  
"She works for the weekend. Mixtape of her bands. Tearing up the radio."

.

.

Hey. He wonders if she still remembers her name? Nah, he doubts that.

.

.

.  
"Sting! Gambatte!"

.

He blinks and catches a glimpse of his girl smiling widely at him, one of those genuine and divine smiles.  
"She's dancing alone. I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo."  
"She's out of control. So beautiful. Lost in stereo. Lost in stereo."  
"I've been waiting for so long. But she'll never know. Coz she's so.."  
"Lost in stereo. Lost in stereo."  
Images of him attempting to gain her attention flash before his eyes. Now he has done it. He has captured the heart of the blonde.  
He sings a few more verses before the song comes to an end. A large round of applause erupts. They're moved by the song and most of all; admire his devotion to that girl.  
"Sting-sama is the best!"  
"Way to go, Sting!"  
"THAT WAS AWESOME STING!"

Many of the people congratulate him but Sting is too busy searching from the girl. He's dying to speak to the girl.

He mutters a "thanks" to the crowd and makes his way to the blonde. His heart beats rapidly in his chest. He wiggles through the crowd to the seat she's sitting but when he gets there..

.

She's gone. He frowns as he glances around trying to spot a blob of blonde hair but much to his dismay, there are too many people around.  
He feels as if his heart was ripped from his chest. He had felt the connection earlier as he made eye contact with the blonde as he sang. Could she have disappeared without saying a word?

.

.

.  
It was all over. The girl didn't like him. He had failed her.

.  
"Psst. Over here."  
A hand grabs him between the crowds and pulls him to a less crowded area. Sting reluctantly follows the stranger and leads him to the bar.  
"What are you.."  
The stranger turns around and he feels as if his breath was sucked out of him.  
"You.."  
The blonde girl smiles and places her hands on his shoulders.  
"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartifillia."

The girl that loves music more than anything. The girl that he spends his time stalking, trying to gain her attention. The girl that makes his heart skip a beat. The girl that has her grip on his heart.

The girl that's _lost in stereo._

It takes a moment to register what happened next. Her lips come into contact with him, drawing him into a very hot and passionate kiss. It's like a thousand fireworks have been set off in his chest. He kisses her back, tongues locked and their bodies intertwined with each other.  
They finally part, both out of breath.  
The blonde girl's now gazing into his eyes and his heart cries out in happiness. This girl is his now. He runs his hand through her blonde hair and buries his nose in the crook of her neck.  
"Gosh. You're so beautiful."

.

.

"I love you so much, Lucy" he says savoring the taste of her name in his mouth.

* * *

Aah. So here goes my first story. I'm sorry if I make some mistakes or if you don't like it :/ I'll try my best! Oh and I'm really sorry if you don't like this pairing (**Sticy**) I'm a big fan of it though. Tehe. ^.^ Oh and reviews are appreciated.

Oh and I don't own this song too! If you want to listen to this song, then it's "Lost In Stereo" By All Time Low :) And if you haven't listened to it, you should totally check it out! Alex Gaskarth from ATL said that this song was dedicated to a girl he met and yeah, she's zoned out in her own world and have a great passion for music. And he can't approach her because she's too lost in her own world :D

If you're wondering what I meant by switchblade attitude, it's like she's cool on the outside but inside, she's like all wicked and stuffs. That's what I think at least. :)

So, thanks for reading my story! :D xoxoxo


End file.
